Wings
by A new dreamer
Summary: Character death- Done to the song Wind Beneath My Wings. I won't put to much here. Kind of a tear jerker. The begining basically explains the story. One-shot. Please Read. Reviews would be appriciated.


AND: Hey everyone. This is a way for me to get rid of some steam for the day, so I hope you enjoy. I want this to be kind of sad so, get some tissues ready. Hope it makes you cry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song "Wind Beneath My Wings," or the quote in here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Aeternus [It means Everlasting in Latin]

The sky was bright and calm, not a cloud in the heavens. Hilary, the female friend of the Bladebreakers, was staring at the sky, her mind not entirely there. She was thinking about what Mr. Dickenson had told her yesterday. The entire team, including her, had to take a physical three weeks ago. She sort of forgot to mention that she knew about her condition, so it was a complete surprise to hear that her disease had spread past phase one. She was going to die soon.

**It must have been cold there in my shadow**

**To never have sunlight on your face**

**You were content to let me shine, that's your way**

"Hilary?" Tyson said from behind her. She turned around to face him and gave him a sad smile.

"What, Tyson?" she asked and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"You haven't been around lately. Me and the team are getting worried," he said. She turned her gaze back to the sky, a faint smile on her face.

"You're worried about me," she said. Tyson blushed a deep crimson. "I've been kind of busy lately. You shouldn't be worried. Listen, Tyson, I've got to get home," she said getting up. She turned around in the direction of her house. Tyson stood up.

"Later," he said. She froze in her step and turned to look at him. She gave him a big smile, her eyes closed. She turned back around and headed home.

**You always walked a step behind****  
So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name, for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain**

It was night when the pain appeared. It was enough to make her scream out loud. She knew that her demise wasn't that far away. The pain came only at night, at first. Soon it became prominent in the daylight. Those times were always the worst. She felt so ashamed of her weakness. She often just stayed at home in her bedroom, crying for herself. The pain had slightly lessened when she had decided to go to a practice of the Bladebreakers. She wasn't really worried about anything.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero****  
And everything I would like to be****  
If I can fly higher than an eagle**

**You are the wind beneath my wings**

"Hey, Hilary! You finally came!" Tyson yelled as she approached the dojo. She gave a soft smile and slightly quickened her pace. The guys all greeted her enthusiastically, or as enthusiastically as Kai can get of course. She smiled and sat down next to Kenny like she always did at practice sessions._  
_

_"What's wrong with you, Hilary?" Kai asked in his emotionless tone. She snapped her head around to look at him standing behind her. She didn't understand how he could see her pain._

"I'm fine, Kai. Stop worrying about me," she said cheerfully and turned back around. He stared at her for just a moment and went to the dish. Hilary winced at a small pain in her gut.

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed **

**But I've got it all here in my heart **

**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it **

**I would be nothing without you**

"Guys, I need to get ho....." Hilary stated standing up and promptly fell to one knee in pain. She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. She was well aware that the others were heading toward her when Kai stopped them.

"Don't. There's nothing we can do," he said. Hilary looked up and gave him a small smile before collapsing into unconsciousness. Tyson quickly ran to her side.

"Why did you say that we couldn't do anything?!" Tyson yelled. Kai went inside and called an ambulance and Hilary's parents. When he came back outside, Tyson and everyone else were glaring at him.

"She has a rare genetic disease like my mother had. She's dieing, slowly. Her own body is killing her. She's lucky to even be alive. My mother died right after I was born. She was fifteen. Most of those effected don't live to see ten," Kai said softly. The ambulance soon arrived and took Hilary off to the hospital.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero? **

**You're everything I wish I could be I**

**could fly higher than an eagle **

**For you are the wind beneath my wings **

She awoke to the clean white of a hospital room. A nurse was in the room, checking on her vitals. Hilary coughed slightly, getting the nurses attention.

"You're awake. That'll make your friends happy," she said with a smile. Hilary glared at her. Hilary knew the nurse obviously hadn't read her chart or she would just shut up.

"Can you help me write some letters?" Hilary asked. The nurse looked at her in confusion.

"I'll help you, Hilary," Kai said from the doorway, holding a pad of paper and a pen. "My mother was like you, you know. Same spit fire and the same disease." They were there for at least two hours just writing. Hilary went to sleep soon after Kai left. She never woke up.

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero? **

**You're everything, everything I wish I could be **

**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle **

**For you are the wind beneath my wings **

**'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings **

_The funeral was soon over. Kai sighed. He didn't want to be the barer of Hilary's final words, but she wanted him to for some reason. He walked up to the casket. He sucked in a breath and looked at her for the last time._

"I'll keep my promise. I'll keep my promise," he whispered and walked over to the side. After she was cremated, Kai gathered up her parents and the Bladebreakers.

"Kai, why did you...?" Hilary's mother asked. Kai held up a handful of folded papers.

"The day Hilary died, she asked me to help write some letters. I made a promise to her that I would give them to you when she passed on. I am keeping that promise," he said and passed out the letters.

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings. **

**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings **

**Fly, fly, fly away **

**You let me fly so high **

_Mom and Dad,_

_Don't cry for me. I am free now. I can't be hurt. I'll miss you, but we will meet again. I'm just so sorry that I left so quickly. Some day we will be together. I have but one favor to ask of you: live. Live for me._

_Your loving daughter_

_Hilary_

_Max,_

_You've been so cheerful since I met you. Don't lose that because of me. I never want to even hear about you being sad because of me. Continue to fight. Train with Draciel. I'll miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Hilary_

_Rei,_

_Tiger of the Earth, weep not for my demise. I am at peace at last. I'm sorry for not telling any of you guys about my condition. I'll miss you and your humor. I have a special favor to ask. Don't let Tyson do anything stupid. I'm trusting you and Kai with this. Please, watch over him while I cannot._

_Your Friend,_

_Hilary_

**Oh, you, you, you **

**The wind beneath my wings **

**Oh, you, you, you **

**The wind beneath my wings **

**Fly, fly so high against the sky,**

**So high I almost touch the sky.**

_Tyson,_

_I'm sorry Tyson. I'm so sorry I lied to you. I didn't want you to worry or give me sympathy. I didn't want to see you sad. I tried to live. I tried Tyson, but my disease. I'm sorry I can't be with you now. I want to be Tyson. Please do me a favor. Look after the guys/ You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Tyson. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me. Know, that while I am in heaven, you will always be my hero, the wind beneath my wings._

_Ever With You,_

_Hilary_

**Thank you, thank you,**

**Thank God for you,**

**The wind beneath my wings.**


End file.
